


wisdom

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, be safe, its wilbur talking about his death and it's implied kinda suicidal, suicidal implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wilbur feels dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty. techno helps preen him. they talk....fcuk off please if u ship minors it makes me uncomfy, don't comment if anything
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> fatherly techno supremacy
> 
> also no longer anon check out my account thanks byeeee

"techno?" he peeked his head in, the rest of his body not visible, blocked by the door frame. his hair fell into one eye, techno noticed.

"wilbur?" he looked up from his sewing needle, he'd had to patch up some of his cape, it was quite literally, falling apart at the seams. 

"i- uh, i need you to preen my wings. well, they ache a shit-ton and i can't reach them too well, and i think tommy is aslee-" he shut his mouth as techno raised his eyebrows at the other. he set the cape aside and pat the bed in front of him. "thanks tech." he whispered. 

techno ran his... clawed? hooved? hands through the wings and wilbur could feel him frown. "they're greasy." he said gruffly. he sounded so disappointed, like phil would have been. 

"yeah," he whispered. techno's room was barren, as if the man had intentionally decided not to make himself at home here. the stolen mattress they sat on didn't even have sheets, just a blanket that had been shoved into a corner of the bed and a pillow. a bag sat next to the bed and his amour next to that, but otherwise, the room was dusty and empty. the cave walls looked even sadder with nothing to hide from the shame of the exile. 

"how long has it been since you've washed them?" techno's tone betrayed nothing about how he felt, but wilbur could feel the dissatisfaction coming off of the boar in waves. he wouldn't like the answer, so wilbur stayed silent. he seemed to catch the meaning behind the silence and continued carding through his wings frustratedly. 

they stayed quietly, the only sounds being their breaths as techno nudged dirty wings back into their place. once or twice he hit a particularly painful spot where wilbur would wince sharply, and techno would pause there, pressing against it with his hooves, massaging it. 

techno spoke again soon though, "wilbur, are you still planning on blowing up manburg?" he said in a low tone, as to make sure that if anyone happened to be awake, they wouldn't hear it. 

wilbur sighed. "techno, i think about it every day, the chat, they tell me "do it", "do it", and i want to give in techno, it's absolutely my plan for when the siege on l'manberg comes, i blow that place to smithereens."

it was techno's turn to sigh. he couldn't understand why techno was disappointed. that's exactly what he'd taught wilbur, violence was key to getting a message across, wasn't it? love and violence was what he'd learned from phil and techno as they burnt down countries holding hands.

"wil, phil would be so disappointed." techno said quietly, not at all in his usual proud, booming voice. 

"it's not about him." wilbur curled his lip back, then winced as techno dug into an aching spot in his wings, that time it almost seemed like techno had done it on purpose for disrespecting philza. 

"what about tommy then, and tubbo, how will they feel about this, seeing all they've ever fought for blown to pieces?" 

"don't you have six wither skulls hidden away?" he said bitingly, ignoring the question in favor of insults. he hoped techno could feel wilburs wings tensing up, just so he could feel the rage that wil felt. 

"that's got nothing to do with this, i asked, how will tommy and tubbo feel?" he growled back, techno didn't take shit for long. 

"they'll understand why it had to be done someday." wilbur said cryptically, they would, really. they'd understand that even if they won it back, it would never be his l'manberg. it'd always be tainted, he'd have to make sure that the symphony never had an end note. techno had to understand that. "why are you trying to convince me not to do this?"

"because it's not you wil. i have six wither skulls because i'm a blood god, you have 10 stacks of tnt under manburg why?" wilbur, even without looking at his face could sense the way his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth had become more visible, and effect from curling his lip. 

"it's 11 and a half." wilbur grumbled defensively.

techno sighed. 

"wilbur, if you're really going through with this, be safe won't you? you've got a life left. can't waste that on a pointless explosion." he'd moved his hooves to the outside, signifying how close he was to done with the preening. wilbur wasn't sure if he wanted it to end. 

"techno, i can't promise that." he wanted to duck his head in shame, but that'd be showing techno physical signs of regret, something he couldn't be doing this far into the game. 

techno didn't respond. 

"i'm sorry." he whispered childishly, apologizing for that hadn't happened but was so certainly going too, and something that, if it went according to plan? he wouldn't be able to apologize for after the fact. 

he heard techno whisper to himself something, but he only caught the name "orpheus." and the rest was garbage. 

techno removed his hands from wilbur's wings and moved away to lean his back against the wall to start sewing again. he didn't speak. wilbur turned to look at him, pausing for a second before asking, "can- can i sl-"

techno didn't make him ask the full question. "sure." 

he'd always be grateful for techno, even after his death.

**Author's Note:**

> u might recognize me from these notes :)
> 
> comment, and i will give you a kiss, or not if you aren't into that, you could still comment. you could get like... a high five, or fist bump, or i guess a middle finger, if that's what you're into.


End file.
